monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Headless over Heels
Summary Zelda, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo and Ghoulia are seen at a party that Holt is DJ-ing. Meanwhile Heath is seen trying to flirt with a girl, and when she turns around she is revealed to be Sam Biote. Heath is frightened by her appearance so Sam sprays a black, inky web at him. The ghouls cheer at her for this. Then as Holt walks over to the ghouls, a shy Zelda puts on her "hoodie of invisibility". Holt then introduces the ghouls (not knowing that Zelda was there) to his date - Sam Biote. After Zelda learns of this, she is heartbroken. The next day, at school, Zelda is still upset about this. The ghouls then decide to cheer her up by introducing her to a new guy. After many failed attempts at finding "Zelda's dream guy", the ghouls are then surprised to hear a voice. They look down and it is revealed to be Dallin's head. Dallin then introduces himself to the ghouls and asks if they seen his body. The ghouls of course think he is the perfect match for Zelda. After Dallin finds his body the ghouls take him to the creepeteria to introduce him to Zelda, whom Heath is trying to flirt with. Dallin then stands up for Zelda which intimidates Heath making him leave. Dallin then introduces himself to Zelda and asks her out. Later at Zelda's house, the ghouls get Zelda ready for her date to which Zelda says "Its not like he's coming here on a horse" to when she opens the door is Dallin - and his horse, Forest. On their date, they are eating at a beastro. While they were ordering their food, Zelda notices Holt and Sam come in. Zelda then reminds herself that she is also on a date right now. She then talks to Dallin, asking how his homeland Ireland is like and what got him into horses. While Dallin is talking , Zelda is then distracted again by Holt and Sam. Later, Dallin and Zelda go to the movies, to which also Holt and Sam are at. The next day at school, Zelda tells the ghouls about her date with Dallin, saying that "he's okay and all, and maybe I could have got to know him better if Holt didn't show up all the time". She then thanks the ghouls for trying to cheer her up then leaves. At her locker, Dallin comes up to Zelda asking if they were gonna go out again. Zelda then tells Dallin that she likes him as a friend, to which Dallin is okay with. He then reveals to Zelda he had a crush on another ghoul already - revealed to be Abbey! After he leaves, Holt shows up. He asks Zelda how her date went and reveals that he and Sam broke up ( because Holt had dedicated a song to her which caused her to go into a frenzy). Holt then leaves saying he has another date, to which the ghouls comfort Zelda saying she'll get her chance next time. Category:Zelda Spellcaster Category:Webisode